


A New Year

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, bit of angst, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: This is set in the same verse as Christmas, but takes place a couple months after Tony is home from Afghanistan, before Stephen has his car accident... again, in this verse, I'm playing with the timeline, as I tend to do.





	A New Year

Tony swore in frustration as he couldn't get his calculations to come out correctly, and had to rely on Jarvis again to make adjustments. Like everything else, it was taking far too long for it to come back, everything that used to come so easily for him, was as slow as frozen molasses.

"Hey."

He flinched as Stephen's voice was too close. Stephen had learned not to touch him without alerting him to his presence, but he had been so focused on the work he had missed the sound of his footsteps, the scent of his hair gel, and the diner coffee he still couldn't give up, even now that he could buy any coffee he wanted.

"I'm sorry," Tony muttered and spun the chair to face the man behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist as he buried his face into Stephen's mid-section. "It's not you."

"No, I know, you don't have to keep apologizing." Stephen kissed Tony's hair, which was finally beginning to grow out again after Tony had taken clippers to it, when he returned home three months earlier. "It's New Year's Eve -"

"Really? Already? I had no idea. I've been down here -"

"Three days. Yes, you've eaten and slept. You'll note the blanket on the floor, I replaced it over you a couple of times before I gave up. Come upstairs with me, hmm?"

"I - uhm, there's something I'm stuck on -"

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Dr. Strange?"

"Can you do the calculations without him?"

"Naturally, sir." Jarvis sounded a bit offended at the idea that he couldn't manage a calculation or two untended.

"Of course you can. Tony, you at least need to stretch your legs, doctor's orders."

Tony sighed and looked up at him. "Yeah, alright. I'll be back soon, Jarvis. Don't get any bright ideas."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

"Happy New Year, Jarvis."

"And to you, Dr. Strange."

 

"So?" Tony asked as Stephen had settled him on the couch with a glass of wine.

"So. I was thinking. Since it is finally the last night of this hellish year, I thought we should do something to mark its end."

"Oh, yeah? And what exactly did you have in mind, Doctor?"

To his surprise, Stephen got down on one knee and pulled a hot rod red velvet box from the pocket of his surgical scrubs. "Today, I was reminded how very, very lucky I am that you are home. I know you feel lost sometimes, and that you think you have to prove something to me, to show me you are the same person who left for Afghanistan that morning, six months ago. I know you aren't the same person. Who could be? But, I want you to know, I love you, the person you were before, the person you are now, and the person you will be a year from now, five years from now, twenty years from now. I want to be here with you, to be the one person who knows all of your versions and updates. Will you marry me, Tony Stark?"

"Stephen."

Stephen sighed and opened the box, took out the ring, dropped the box back in his pocket, then took Tony's trembling hand in his. "Tony, from the first time I laid eyes on you, I have always been looking up at you; you have always been larger than life, you are bigger than anything that life can throw at you, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side to love, honor and cherish you. I know, I know how hard things are for you right now, I know you are struggling to get back to who you were, just stop, love. Stop and let me help you. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He saw the tears in Tony's dark eyes overflow and knew he had his answer. He nodded and slid the platinum ring onto Tony's finger, then brushed his lips over his knuckles, and groaned as he felt his own tears stream down his cheeks.

"Shit. I wasn't going to -"

"Stephen."

"No. I'm sorry, Tony. I wanted to make tonight about the future, not about -"

"Doc." Tony shook his head and placed a single shaking finger over Stephen's lips. "Of course, I will marry you. I have never wanted anything more, since the day I knocked you over in that diner, than to spend my life with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Everything else will work itself out, somehow. It will take time, but I know, as long as you love me, nothing else matters." He kissed Stephen lightly, then lifted his head as he heard the rumble of fireworks go off from blocks away. "Happy New Year, Stephen."

"Happy New Year, Tony."


End file.
